SALE
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: The things a person would do, in this case Haruka, just so to escape this terrifying four letter word, SALE.


**Complete and utter nonsense**

**You've been warned.**

**This is a repost since I deleted Blue and Green(complitaion of nonsense oneshots)**

**AU. R&R**

* * *

**SALE**

* * *

Morning approached our household as the ray of sunlight started to illuminate the whole room. Slowly and gently removing Michiru's grasp from my body and carefully sliding my way out of the bed. A technique that I have mastered being with her. One of my techniques I had enhanced for this day. The day I have marked my calender for. The day I would be triumphant of skipping it out. Not waking her up is a part of attaining such thing. And luckily I was successful in doing so. In my tip toes, I started walking swiftly but quietly to the bathroom. There, I would plan my next move.

Prepared and armed with plans, I walked of the bathroom only to find myself defenseless of what I had seen. My lover is not in bed anymore or she was in sight.

_Michiru's finally awake!_

_Code red! Code red!!_

My mind started to panic as my body started to move back and forth on its own. Such thing wasn't in plan, nor did I expect for my enemy to wake up this early. _Surely she had me this time but I'll just have to plan my next move carefully. _

Downstairs is the enemy lair.

Booby traps are expected and I am well prepared for it. Opening the door of our room, I peeked from left to right for any of her allies in sight. Relief came next when I had seen a clear path ahead of me. Again in my tip toes, I made my way to the stairs quietly. Back pressed against the wall, I started gliding down but careful enough not to make any squeaking sound.

And finally I have set foot on the enemy's lair.

From my position I could finally see the house's main door. My salvation rests on it. But before I could even get hold of it, difficult obstacles were placed. Between me and the door is an open arc, and beneath it is our kitchen. There inside it is my lover humming joyfully in her dulcet voice a song from our past. The sweet sound continually terrifies me, making the beating of my heart beat even faster.

_BADUMPBADUMPBADUMP _

I peek through the opening; still my back pressed against the wall, and saw Michiru cooking today's breakfast, her back facing me. A smirk escaped my mouth when my opportunity of getting out alive or unnoticed came to mind. I stop observing her and shifted my gaze to my freedom's door instead. My smile suddenly faded when my eyes fell upon the woman standing on the other side of the arc. Her deep red eyes burning my whole being till my ashes satisfies her.

_I was spotted!_

We remained still as we stared at each other. Michiru's comrade suddenly let out a wicked smile, simply putting me into a state of uncertainty. Setsuna opened her mouth ready to voice out my name.

_Nooooo! _

And in slow motion, I jumped across the open arc towards her and covered her mouth with my hand. Our body rolled and hit the wall with a soft sound of thud as we did so. The woman wrapped around my legs and my other arm struggled her way out but failed miserably in doing so as I tightened my grip around her. As expected with Michiru's comrades, they won't give up easily as she started biting my hand covering her mouth. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from yelling or screaming out in pain. 

Finally I have come across a good plan. I smiled and softly whispered into her ear something that would surely make her give up.

_Threatening of kissing her if she doesn't stop. _

I know it's beyond low but it worked. Giving into my threat, she raised her hands up and finally gave up. A smug smile formed in my lips as I was successful in taking her top comrade down.

When I thought I was finally free from any threats or distractions, an unexpected little bundle of joy yet bad luck walked in on us. In her eyes holds all happiness that the world could possibly possess as she stared at me and Setsuna in joy. I heard the woman beneath me sneered under her breath and it only made my eyes squint in annoyance. I looked back at Hotaru and saw her smile getting wider and wider. I pleaded in my eyes for her not to speak or to do anything to make my position be known. Yet, it didn't work. Soon enough, her mouth opened up. I tried to grab hold of her but Setsuna trapped me in.

_Sabotage! _I panicked _Noooo!!_

And from the top her lungs, Hotaru squealed out my name

"Haruka-papa!!" and plunging herself in between me and Setsuna on the floor. Joining in, in what she thought was a game. I smacked my head in pure irritation and frustration, with all my plans failing on me.

And there she was the source of happiness in my life and the source of my trouble for this day, standing in front of us, gazing down on my fallen figure alongside with her comrade. With an angelic smile, _yet having its deceiving nature_, on her face, she spoke her next words

"Breakfast's ready."

Hotaru giddily stood up and hopped her way to the dining room while Setsuna pushed my body off of her. She stood up and I did too, still feeling nervous of what to happen next.

"Are you ready to watch a movie, Ruka?" Michiru asked, completely catching me off guard. Setsuna only stood there watching Michiru and I have our conversation, yet a wicked smile evident on her face.

"Movie?" I returned.

Michiru nodded and it made me wonder.

"Just a movie?" I asked again to clarify things, but emphasizing the words even more. Again she smiled and nodded. I released a loud sigh of relief when a heavy weight in my heart has finally been lifted.

_Maybe this day will be different from last month or the other month and so forth_.

* * *

**-On the way-**

(Inside the car)

"This is the mall you wanted to go to, right Michi?" I asked as I drove the car to the entrance. She nodded then I saw her smile yet something in it was off. I shrugged it off and focused on the road ahead. But when she finally spoke up, all my attention went back to her.

"Oh will you look at that, the mall is having sale!"she said happily, though I can clearly trace that she had been planning this all along.

_I knew it! She won't bring me here if she just wanted to watch a movie! Michi have outsmarted me this time!_

I furrowed my eyebrows and gripped the wheel tighter while Michiru once again hummed happily. Finally I decided to put my plans into action and give Michiru a piece of my bad day. I turned the car around and exited the mall. I saw Michiru's face fell, shock by what I just did… honestly, and it made me smile.

"What are you doing?!" she demandingly asked, her body slightly sideways looking at the mall behind us

"If its movie you want, there's a cinema house near our house. Besides, that mall seems to be packed." I smiled. This statement only boiled my lover's blood, and in just a mere fraction of a second, my getting back at her experience was finally over as she finally screamed out my name ever so sweetly (sarcasm's taken)

"Tenoh Haruka, if you don't turn this car around, couch it is for you!" again with the same threat, and yet I always fall for it.

Hopeless and helpless, I turned the car around and wished that I won't declare bankruptcy after this…

_Sigh... Stupid Sale!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Yes, you have read this before. It's a repost since I deleted Blue and Green.**

**I'm hoping at least 1 out of 20 reading this hates Sale... well I hate it since it's always crowded..lol**


End file.
